Renacimiento
by Luz V
Summary: Y ahí, mirando al techo del basilias, Jonathan supo que su vida no volvería a ser la misma.


_Sí, sé que llegué varios años tarde a esta fandom. He estado fuera del juego del fanfic por bastante tiempo ya y sé que Cazadores de sombras es agua pasada para muchas personas. Pero desde que leí el quinto libro no he podido quitarme de la cabeza esta historia. Así que entre el trabajo y las responsabilidades de ser un adulto no prometo que las actualizaciones sean rápidas, pero al menos sé que no las dejaré porque mi cerebro me torturará hasta que no lo saque todo. _

_La buena noticia, tengo prácticamente todo en mi cabeza, incluido el final por lo que al menos tengan seguridad que en algún punto lo terminaré de escribir. _

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, tramas, lugares y referencias reconocibles pertenecer a Cassandra Clare, si fueran míos bueno…**_

_**Warnings: AR, Cannon Divergence (¿Ahora se le dice así?), What If?, Angst.**_

* * *

El viaje desde el aeropuerto había sido definitivamente horrible, el clima en la ciudad era increíblemente gélido y el taxista que lo había llevado no había encendido la calefacción, ya fuera porque no funcionaba o porque simplemente le había molestado que le interrumpiera la siesta que se estaba tomando cuando lo abordó en la terminal, además de que tan pronto como le había pagado se había arrancado tan rápido que lo había salpicado de un poco de nieve sucia.

_«__Excelente manera de iniciar mi estadía aquí.__»_Suspiró Jonathan acomodándose la bufanda. Con un poco de esfuerzo movió las dos maletas que traía consigo hacia la entrada de edificio de departamentos. A la luz dela mañana el lugar se veía tétrico y viejo, sin embargo, sabía bien que esa no era la realidad.

Elegir un lugar para vivir había sido una de las tareas más desafiantes de mudarse, ninguno de los lugares le convencían y los que le gustaban costaban mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a pagar por una vivienda, habían pasado meses antes de dar con ese pequeño complejo departamental en UC* que le había parecido barata y bien equipada, al menos para estar tan cerca de NY.

Su casera, Olivia, había sido increíblemente accesible al hecho de que él no podía realizar los tratos personalmente por cuestiones de trabajo. En esos momentos se había dado cuenta porqué Skype no estaba tan muerto como parecía. Esperaba no estar demasiado temprano. Comprobando su reloj se dio cuenta que aún faltaban veinte minutos para las nueve, hora en que había acordado verse con Olivia para la entrega oficial del departamento.

Sin embargo, estaba congelándose afuera así tocó el timbre esperando tener suerte y que le dejaran pasar a esperar a la recepción. Para su sorpresa la cara que había visto por videoconferencia más de una docena de veces le recibió con una sonrisa amable mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

―Jonathan, que gusto conocerte al fin en persona ―dijo Olivia mientras le extendía la mano ―. Adelante pasa, afuera debes de estar congelándote.

―Muchas gracias, sé que estoy temprano pero el taxi que me trajo parecía empeñado en romper al menos 30 leyes de tránsito ―. Bromeó él, se quitó los guantes y estrechó la mano de la mujer que estaban sorprendentemente cálidas. El lobby era también un lugar bastante agradable, amplio y limpio ―. No tiene idea del gusto que me da que estuviera aquí temprano espero no haberle causado ningún inconveniente.

―No te preocupes, cariño. Estaba revisando algunos detalles pendientes de otros inquilinos ―. Dijo tomando un mechón rebelde de cabello entrecano y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, su sonrisa cálida y que alcanzaba a sus ojos le confirmó a Jonathan que decía la verdad ― ¿Te parece si vamos arriba y revisamos que todo se encuentre en orden? Tus cosas llegaron hace tres días, dejamos todo en la sala por lo que ahora es un desastre ahí, pero te dará oportunidad de acomodar a tu gusto.

―Justo ahora lo que me hace feliz es que tengo una cama en la que dormir esta noche ―admitió él, tímidamente ―, mi vuelo salió a las 4 de la mañana, hora de Londres y ahora estoy terriblemente agotado.

Ella asintió en respuesta sin decir nada más, el departamento que rentaba se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio y era lo suficientemente amplio para que se sintiera cómodo, pero no demasiado para que se sintiera solo.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que pensó fue que definitivamente el lugar era un desastre, más de veinte cajas apiladas contra las paredes y muebles como sillones y estanterías amontonados junto a la cocina, definitivamente tenía mucho trabajo por delante si quería que el lugar fuera habitable antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Luego de eso hubo poco por decir, todos los arreglos monetarios y revisión del contrato habían sido hechos antes de su llegada al país así que después de mostrarle todo el departamento y tras unos momentos de silencio incómodo Olivia se retiró deseándole la mejor de la suerte en la ciudad.

Por un minuto Jonathan se quedó parado en la puerta del departamento, abrumado por lo que veía, sin embargo, sabía que necesitaba empezar tan pronto como fuera posible por lo que con una mirada determinada se acercó al montón de cajas y abriendo una de ellas se dispuso a empezar a orden al menos un poco el desastre que tenía enfrente.

* * *

Una semana después Jonathan se sentía un poco más cómodo en el lugar, sus vecinos habían comenzado a regresar de sus vacaciones lentamente, poco motivados por el frío del inusual invierno que había azotado a la ciudad ese año. Pero las clases empezaban la siguiente semana y sabía por Olivia que la mayoría de los inquilinos eran estudiantes universitarios que no se podían permitir una renta en la isla y preferían buscar en los alrededores aun cuando eso supusiera una inversión de tiempo y dinero en traslados.

Jonathan no los culpaba, un departamento como el que actualmente rentaba en Nueva York no habría bajado de los 5 grandes mientras que en UC* estaba a mucho menos de la mitad.

― ¡Hey amigo! ―Jonathan se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con uno de los vecinos que había conocido el día anterior, Dylan, si la memoria no lo engañaba. ―Qué gusto verte de nuevo por aquí ¿conoces ya a Ellie y Lucy?

Las chicas en cuestión estaban paradas unos pasos por detrás de Dylan y parecían mucho más cautas que él, no que fuera difícil; Dylan parecía ser tan extrovertido que se convertía casi de manera inmediata en el blanco de cualquier estafador.

―No he tenido el placer ―. Respondió él con una sonrisa cortés mientras se acercaba al grupo ―. Jonathan ―se presentó ―. Me mudé hace una semana, es un gusto conocerlas.

―Soy Ellie ―La más alta de las chicas se acercó unos pasos a presentarse, tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta y un rictus serio en el rostro ―. Mi amiga allá atrás es Lucy, pero es muy tímida, por favor no le tomes en cuenta si parece araña así es con todo el mundo.

Lucy, cuyo cabello rubio estaba muy encrespado, miró a Ellie con el ceño fruncido antes de sacarle la lengua. Jonathan no pudo evitar una risita divertida ente eso recordándole un poco a la interacción que él mismo tenía con sus amigos.

―Las chicas y yo vamos a ir a tomar un café a con algunos de las otras personas que viven aquí en un lugar que está a unas cuantas calles y tiene el mejor esspreso de Nueva Jersey ―. Intervino Dylan en ese momento, estaba poniéndose una bufanda que era de un extraño color que oscilaba entre el morado y el verde y parecía brillar ― ¿No quieres unirte? Es una gran oportunidad para conocer a la mayoría de los que viven por aquí.

Jonathan se encogió de hombros mientras asentía ligeramente, pensando que de igual manera siempre era bueno comenzar a conocer los lugares a los cuales podía escapar cuando tuviera ganas de un mejor café que el que él se podía preparar.

El lugar al que lo llevaron era un pequeño local que se perdía un poco entre las tiendas más grandes y las casas, ahí solo había una mesa ocupada – no como si hubiera muchas más adentro del restaurante – en la cual un grupo de unas diez personas se encontraban charlando animadamente.

―Oigan ―. Dijo Dylan entrando al local y sobresaltando a todos algo que él ignoró o no le importó demasiado ―. Traje a alguien nuevo. Espero que no los moleste y si los molesta tenemos un problema porque es nuestro nuevo vecino.

Jonathan de inmediato se sintió asaltado por la sensación de estar siendo juzgado por muchas personas a la vez, mientras al menos una decena de persona lo examinaba de arriba abajo con evidente curiosidad. Finalmente, una chica se levantó y le ofreció la mano a modo de saludo.

―No tienes idea de lo mucho que lamento que a la primera persona que hayas conocido del lugar sea a Dylan ―. Dijo con una mueca de tristeza fingida, Dylan a su lado pareció muy ofendido unos segundos antes de echarse a reír ―, mi nombre es Vivian, vivo en el departamento del tercer piso.

―Jonathan ― Dijo él ―. Y no hay que lamentar Dylan fue una persona interesante de conocer al llegar a esta ciudad.

A su presentación se sumaron todos los demás en una avalancha de presentaciones, estaba Kayden y Ayden – hermanos si recordaba bien – también Mary y Ashely que compartían departamento con Vivían – creía – Adam, Declan, Rachel, Gracie y más personas cuyos nombres ni siquiera había alcanzado a registrar.

Una vez superada la tensión inicial del encuentro se encontró inmerso en una conversación donde todos intentaban aprovechar para contar un poco de ellos a alguien que sabían no los conocía suficiente para aburrirse de esa información.

Aprendió que el grupo con el que estaba solo lo componían estudiantes, que uno de los departamentos del edificio podía albergar hasta cinco personas cómodamente, rápidamente también supo que si quería llegar a la isla rápido era mejor caminar un poco más a Summit Ave, que tomar el bus que pasaba enfrente del edificio. Le sorprendió un poco lo variado que era el grupo había desde estudiantes de medicina, leyes, literatura, biólogos y músicos.

Pero al menos la mitad de ellos eran artistas. Simplemente_ fantástico_.

Sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que lograra recordar todos los nombres, y aún más antes de que pudiera relacionar las carreras de cada uno de ellos con sus nombres o rostros. En algún punto de la conversación inevitablemente la atención volvió a él, la novedad del que todos querían saber un poco más.

―Entonces Jonathan ¿Te mudaste de Europa para trabajar aquí? ―. Preguntó ¿Ayden? con genuina curiosidad, al menos creía que el de ojos azules era Ayden ―No me puedo imaginar haciendo algo así, yo solo estoy esperando acabar la carrera para huir tan pronto como sea posible de este cubo de hielo y basura.

―Bueno, ―. Respondió después de dar otro sorbo a su café ―desde que salí de la escuela he estado viajando mucho, sin tiempo o ganas reales de asentarme en un sitio particular, cuando me llegó la oferta para trabajar aquí de manera más o menos permanente dije ¡Hey porqué no! Ahora solo espero no arrepentirme.

― ¿A qué te dedicas? ―Lucy preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos y un poco sonrojada ―Para viajar tanto debe de ser algo interesante.

―Soy pianista ―. Respondió Jonathan con una sonrisa tranquila, a su lado escuchó varias quejas por lo bajo ―No es precisamente una profesión que te permita asentarte.

―Por favor dime que a ti no te gusta practicar a las 2 de la mañana ―casi suplicó Dylan ―, tenemos por lo menos otros cuatro músicos en el edificio que creen que esa es una gran hora para empezar a practicar.

―No, ―. Rio él entre dientes ―Ya he superado esa etapa, pero que bueno que me lo dices, ya tenía tiempo que no usaba mis audífonos anti ruido.

Al parecer los músicos que estaban presentes no veían un gran problema en ensayar a altas horas de las noches, el comentario de Dylan bastó para que se enfrascaran en una discusión de porqué la mitad de la noche era la hora más inspiradora para practicar cualquier instrumento. Lo mejor de todo es que la discusión había desviado la conversación de él, no tenía ganas de contarles a un montón de casi desconocidos más sobre su vida de lo que fuera realmente imprescindible.

Pasaron un par de horas más hablando de temas sin importancia, desde el nuevo semestre que ya comenzaba en unos días, hasta el comportamiento, más extraño de lo normal según todos, del inquilino del apartamento 1A. El ambiente era increíblemente relajado y, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Jonathan se encontró relajándose un poco y escuchando con genuina atención lo que otros tenían que decir.

Muy pronto, sin embargo, todos se dieron cuenta de que era bastante tarde y eran las únicas personas que quedaban en el local, la mirada impaciente de la chica detrás de la barra era indicativo suficiente de que era hora de que se marcharan por lo que regresaron al edificio lentamente y aun conversando, aunque el grupo se había separado.

La despedida fue cálida, todos invitando a Jonathan a unirse a la pequeña tradición que tenían de reunirse a tomar café al menos una vez por semana, antes de separarse y dirigirse cada uno a su departamento.

* * *

El llegar a su departamento Jonathan se quitó la pesada chamarra que llevaba puesta, encendió las luces de la sala de estar y miró distraídamente todo a su alrededor, el lugar estaba inmaculado. Una semana de trabajo arduo había logrado milagros, sin embargo, carecía aún del toque cálido que alguien le da cuando encuentra su hogar.

Caminó hasta su ventana, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado con la vista que tenía – el estacionamiento de un mall a medio construir – pero eso no le impidió ver el cielo completamente despejado y estrellado.

No por primera vez se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, qué lo había llevado a aceptar trabajar y vivir en el lugar que se había llegado a convertir en una pesadilla para él. Una parte de él sentía que lo había hecho para enfrentar sus demonios y dar el cierre que nunca había tenido, pero algo más muy muy escondido se preguntaba aún si realmente esa era la razón de haber vuelto.

Pero algo era cierto, no se iba a someter el mismo dolor que había pasado la última vez que pisó Nueva York, había pasado mucho tiempo dejando atrás toda la basura emocional y psicología de su pasado y no estaba dispuesto a volver a caer.

Para eso Jonathan Herondale tenía tres reglas básicas:

1\. No engancharse emocionalmente.

2\. No permitas que nadie se acerque lo suficiente.

3\. Bajo ninguna circunstancia te involucres en asuntos del mundo de las sombras.

―Estaré bien ― se dijo a pesar de saber que no había nadie más con él ―. Estaré bien.

Y esa última vez que lo dijo sonó más como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

* * *

_UC: Union City._

_Sí, sé que quieren ver más a todos los personajes de la saga y llegarán… Eventualmente, por ahora quiero tomarme mi tiempo para introducir la historia, presentar porqué Jace está donde está, haciendo lo que hace. Espero que no sea un capitulo demasiado aburrido de leer, les prometo que se volverán más interesantes y largos conforme avance la historia. _

_Como información general este capítulo NO está beteado, principalmente porque no sé dónde se consiguen ahora esos Angeles guardianes llamados Beta readers, si alguien gusta ofrecerse como voluntario por favor mándeme un mensaje privado. _

_¡Hasta la próxima, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos!_


End file.
